With A Kiss
by Karina4
Summary: AU. On a balmy summer’s day, Draco asks his best friend, Harry, a very interesting question with even more interesting results. One Shot romance for Valentine’s - any shameless excuse for getting Harry and Draco together! :o)


**Disclaimer: Thank you Miss Rowling for letting us play with your HP characters – which I make no money from AT ALL.**

Thanks for clicking guys! I thought seeing as The Hermit is in such a dark place right now- I would let myself write something simple and happy.

**_Background info to this one-shot_**_: Well and truly an **AU**! (_Even more so than usual AND OOC'ness may very well have been written). _Harry and Draco made friends when they first met at Madam Malkin's. They sat together on the train to Hogwarts in their first year. Harry was sorted into Slytherin. He and Draco have been best friends ever since. The Malfoy family adore Harry so much; they even have him stay over in all the holidays. Cos I said so. :o) Leave your level of belief at the door._

**_R - for sexual content_**

_Also this version of Harry and Draco is very similar to my 'other' Harry and Draco- So I will insert this AU as a dream that Draco will have later on in my other fic._

**_But this works completely and utterly as a stand-alone_**

My lovely beta encouraged me to moan and gasp and feel, so this one has to be for her. 'Happy Valentines' my dear **Coffeecat** kiss 

_------_

**With A Kiss**

Their sixth year was coming to a close and the summer exams had just finished. Draco and Harry were lying next to each other on the grass under the canopy-like shade of a huge oak tree near the lake. It was typically a nice secluded area, but now at midday there were even less people about as most of the students were at lunch. From their positions, they could only spot a few students sitting around the lake on the far side, dangling their feet in the cool water.

The hot sun beat down through the branches playing silhouettes and patterns of varying colours of green across the way. Their robes, jumpers, wands and shoes had been discarded and lay in a heap against the trunk of the oak. The air definitely had the feel of summer finally arriving and the boys basked lazily.

Draco was sprawled on his back, his eyes closed and his left hand tugging at bits of grass at his side.

'Dad said that he would talk to your rotten family,' he drawled, 'and tell them that we're going to come and collect you a week before your birthday. And that obviously you're going to spend the rest of the holidays with us.'

'He is?' Harry murmured languidly, shielding his eyes from the brilliant sun and glancing at Draco's relaxed face.

'Of course he is.' Draco opened his eyes and lifted himself up on his elbows. 'What, you think we're going to let you have a shitty seventeenth birthday and even shittier holidays?'

Harry turned over onto his side and rested his head in his left hand. He grinned at Draco, 'thanks.'

Draco watched him for a moment, taking in his black-layered hair that flopped around his face. He smiled comfortably and stretched out his hand and flicked off a blade of grass on Harry's nose. 'Idiot,' he chided gently.

Harry poked out his tongue and promptly collapsed onto his back again.

'Man it's hot, 'he said tugging his shirt out from his trousers. A few of the bottom buttons had come undone and his skin bared itself under the angular lines of the shirt. He wrenched off his tie and undid his top few buttons, splaying the material open at his collarbone. Draco couldn't help but look at the exposed flesh.

'That's better, 'Harry mumbled and also took off his glasses and put them to the side.

Draco followed suit and threw his tie onto the small bundle of clothes. He propped himself up on his elbows again and looked at Harry's face.

'Harry?'

'Mmm?'

'Would you say we're like brothers?' Draco asked and dropped to one elbow, facing Harry. He drew a lazy eight in the grass with his left hand as Harry cracked open an eye; distinct green peaking through the black lashes.

'Like brothers?'

'Mmm.'

He closed his eyes again and licked his lips before answering.

'I dunno. I guess so. Your family has always treated me like a son since the day we met.' He opened his eyes and turned his head towards Draco, his hair falling across his brows, scattering over his discernible scar. His green eyes caught a ray of sunlight and Draco watched the colours lighten in Harry's irises.

'So…then,' Draco persisted. 'You think we're like brothers?' He snuck a glance at Harry before returning to his lazy eights.

'Probably,' Harry replied in a slightly confused voice, still looking at him.

'Just wondered,' Draco said casually and then slumped back down on his back, drawing his hands together behind his head.

They fell silent for a few moments staring up at the leafy ceiling, the slightest hint of breeze skimming through the boughs.

'So ummm,' Draco cleared his throat and Harry's eyes shifted to his face and looked at Draco with concern.

'Are you being nervous?'

'What?' Draco stuttered. 'No, of course not. I'm uhhh…'

'Draco!' Harry laughed, throwing shreds of torn grass at his friend's hair. 'Get over it! What the hell are you being nervous about? Spit it out. What's up?'

'Ok,' Draco said and turned over on his stomach, his elbows cushioned on the soft ground. His creamy coloured hair fell down over his face, the sleek strands tickling his cheeks. He took a deep breath. 'Well, umm, just recently I've been wondering what it would be like to umm,' he paused and looked down at the shadowed patch of grass between his elbows.

Harry raised a quizzical eyebrow as he waited for Draco to continue.

'To kiss you,' he said quickly. He pressed his lips tightly and stole an anxious look at Harry.

'You want to _kiss_ me?' Harry asked in disbelief.

'Well,' Draco stammered, 'just a little bit.'

'Just a little bit?' Harry repeated.

Draco nodded, feeling his cheeks flush.

Harry mirrored Draco's posture and said musingly, 'that's not much then is it?'

Draco shot him a surprised look, 'what?'

'Well,' Harry continued, 'I mean you want to kiss me a _little bit_. That isn't much then. Because kissing me a little bit could be like you kissing my pinkie.' He waggled his little finger on his right hand, 'that's a little bit.'

'_What_?' Draco frowned and gave him an annoyed look, ' that's _not _what I meant and you know it.' He made a face at Harry. 'I just wondered – you know. What it would be like to kiss a boy that's all.'

'Huh,' Harry grunted thoughtfully. 'So you think it will be a lot different than kissing a girl? I mean lips are just lips right?' His eyes sparkled with a teasing light and Draco's own eyes narrowed slightly.

'Are you being obnoxious on purpose?' Draco snapped.

'Who? _Me_?' Harry said innocently, his eyes glinting mischievously.

'So? Do _you _think it will be different?' Draco asked.

They both had been out with girls and had some short-lived romances. Neither boy was a stranger to kissing.

'I _dunno_,' Harry said slowly with a look of mock concentration. 'So you want us to kiss, just to see then?'

'_Yeah_,' Draco stressed.

'I _see_,' Harry creased his brows in an impression of deep thought.

Draco's lips curled in a small smile, 'you think this is funny?'

Harry chuckled. 'No. I mean – they say girls practise on each other when they are learning how to kiss, so… hey do you think that's a myth?'

Draco shrugged.

'I guess we could just _see_...' Harry caught his eye playfully.

'So shall we?' Draco prompted.

'Ok,' Harry said with a curious light filling his eyes.

'All right then,' Draco replied in a business like voice, though he could feel little flutters of anticipation starting in his stomach.

Harry turned over, his elbows supporting his back, as he lifted his chin towards Draco. Draco wet his lips and edged his body nearer to Harry.

'Close your eyes,' he said in a low voice as a huge grin broke out on Harry's face.

'Ok,' he replied and closed his eyes with a small sigh.

Draco stretched his neck out, his face barely two inches away from Harry's, his breath brushing over Harry's lips.

Harry's grin spread into a massive smile.

'Harry!' Draco scolded. 'I do _not_ want to be kissing your teeth.'

'Sorry,' Harry chuckled, his eyes still closed. 'I'll be serious, go on.' He licked his lips again and tried to compose his face.

Draco hesitated and then inched closer still.

Harry's eyes squeezed shut tighter and he let out a giggle.

Draco pulled back, 'well if you're just going to laugh the whole time,' he grumbled.

'_Soorry_,' Harry whined. 'I'll be serious - look.' He drooped his lips down, 'I'm thinking sad thoughts…'

Draco waited.

'Ok, go,' Harry said.

He came closer again and his breath kissed Harry's lips… and Harry burst out laughing.

Draco shook his head and Harry opened his eyes, his giggles subsiding.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' he gasped.

'Forget it,' Draco retorted hotly. 'If you're going to be silly about it-'

His sentence was cut short as Harry fell on his back and grabbed Draco behind his neck, pulling him closer - jamming their lips together.

For a floating two seconds, they froze together like statues. Their lips smashed together with both of them blinking in surprise at one another. All Draco could see in front of him were a pair of black eyebrows and a green blur.

He felt Harry relax the pressure and move back a little, though still keeping their pouts firmly fixed in place. A small movement of Harry's lips again, a small kissing sound breaking through. He lost contact for a brief second with Harry's mouth - but then Harry's lips opened wider and pressed to Draco's - and then opened and pressed and closed. Each union accompanied by the sounds of kissing - the sounds filling the immediate warm air around them.

Harry was kissing him and he realised that he should start kissing back. As soon as he did, Harry moaned softly and he felt a pleasant thrill run through his body. It was one thing being kissed, and then another to kiss - but to kiss together. That was something else.

They were kissing.

He quickly tangled his fingers into Harry's hair, sifting through the black strands and grazing the blades of short grass underneath. He moved his hand under Harry's head, cradling it, feeling the sun-warmed hair in his fingers - as Harry pulled his head closer - their noses bumping and their lips opening and closing together.

Draco's thumbs stroked over Harry's cheekbones and his ears as he felt a small ball of heat start in the pit of his stomach. It grew warmer as the sweet kisses spun from their lips. He felt hot all over, and his blood tingled as Harry's lips moved underneath his own. Awkward, soft, first time kisses - and they had never felt better.

They finally slowed down, their breath scorching in such close proximity. Draco moved his head a fraction back, gazing into Harry's wicked green eyes.

'This doesn't feel weird,' Harry whispered, still clutching Draco around his neck. His palms were sweaty, or the back of Draco's neck was sweaty. Either way, Draco was boiling and feeling sticky. It felt good.

Harry's breathing was ragged and his eyes were wide. ' Does it feel weird to you?'

Draco smoothed his hair off his face and ducked down again, speaking against Harry's lips, 'no it doesn't.'

'Isn't that weird?' Harry asked.

'Don't know,' Draco murmured and kissed his way across Harry's cheek and back to his lips. All he knew was that he had fantasised about this moment for many, many months- and now it had finally come true. It was even better than his fantasies. Harry had kissed him back.

Harry was kissing him softly and then said, 'so, umm, if we stop now - I mean the kissing - then we could just carry on as before, because we were just seeing what it was like to kiss a boy,' he paused. 'But if we kiss again after this then well…'

'Well,' Draco picked up, 'we now know what it is like to kiss a boy, but if we kiss again then er…' He stopped speaking as he felt himself sink into Harry's eyes. It was really bizarre feeling this way towards a friend. But he had known for some time now how he was feeling towards this certain 'friend'.

'Do you want to kiss again?' Harry asked in a quiet voice. He wasn't smiling anymore. He looked apprehensive and Draco felt a rush of protectiveness for him.

'Yes,' he whispered, 'just a little bit.' He lowered his mouth again and skated kisses over Harry's lips.

'So,' Harry said after a few moments, moving his mouth away slightly. 'Does this mean that we're attracted to one another?'

Draco sniffed, biding a second before answering, 'well, yeah I guess. We're obviously not repulsed by each other. And, well, I mean, I think you're kinda sexy - but I always tell you that. You're not exactly _bad _looking are you? But I tell you that too.'

'Well I tell you that also.'

'I know.'

'Mmm,' Harry agreed.

They both pondered over their words.

'But,' Harry said, 'we've both had girlfriends and gone on double dates…'

'I know,' Draco replied, kissing Harry's nose. True they both had dated others, but for him no one came close to Harry. They never did. He stroked Harry's fringe off his face, toying with the strands. 'Have you ever wanted to kiss me?'

Harry looked up at him, 'well uh, I used to think about it. But I figured it was just me being all hormonal and you would probably think we're like brothers or something so I never acted upon it.'

'Oh,' Draco said sounding disappointed.

'But,' Harry rushed on, 'seeing as you've opened the door, I'm more than happy to go through it. Gladly.' He finished with a quirky smile.

They both stared at one another, Draco's grey eyes unfocused a little as Harry's eyes entranced him again. 'Do you love me?' Harry asked suddenly, his eyes darkening.

'Well yeah,' Draco said his gaze now tracing the curve of Harry's jaw.' Of course I do. You're the most important person to me, next to my parents.'

Harry grinned.

'Do you uhh love me?' he asked, peering at Harry.

'Of course I do.'

'Huh,' Draco said, scratching his head. He cleared his throat and swallowed before saying, 'do you think we could see…if it would be weird, if you know…if we ''fool around'' a little bit?' He tried not to look too hopeful.

' ''Fool around''?' Harry asked, 'as in bedroom ''fool around''?'

Draco nodded, 'yeah. I mean we could go back to our dorm and well every one is at lunch. And we didn't go to lunch so it would just be _us_ there. No one else. And we could just see a little bit…' he raised his brows, 'and obviously if it gets weird then we just stop.'

He wondered if he had gone too far but calmed himself when Harry said, 'ok.'

'Ok,' Draco sat up feeling his heart pound loudly.

They both got up quickly and gathered their things. They walked at a normal pace at first and then broke out into a run, laughing breathlessly as they tore across the grounds and headed towards the Slytherin house.

They reached their room in a few short minutes, huffing slightly and threw down their things on Harry's bed. Instinctively they walked over to Draco's bed, which was tucked away in the corner by the wall.

They were alone.

Harry sat down on the bed and looked at him carefully. His fingers drumming a nonexistent beat on his knees. He looked nervous.

'I've seen you naked hundreds of times in the showers,' he said in a slightly forced casual voice. 'And when we get dressed…' he trailed off.

'Yeah, we both have seen each other,' Draco replied nonchalantly though his blood was racing through his veins. He wanted to ease away the anxious expression from Harry's face.

'I mean I see you naked like everyday,' Harry continued to babble, now rubbing or wiping his palms across his thighs.

'Yeah me too,' Draco responded easily watching Harry's movements. 'There's no big deal us being naked around each other.'

They both nodded together and licked their lips. Draco's eyes locked onto and held Harry's gaze unwaveringly. Grasping a hold of it and not letting go. He could see the green in Harry's eyes intensify as Draco came a little closer. Their eyes pulling each other nearer to wherever they were going.

'So you want to?' Draco asked, his words both expectant and cautious.

'I think so…' Harry seemed a little short of breath.

Draco edged closer, grazing Harry's knees with his legs. He hunched over slightly, placing Harry's face in his palms and lifting it up to meet his lips in a kiss. They stared at each other up until the first point of contact and then closed their eyes. The first brush of lips again. A tentative moment acknowledging that this was really happening. And then accepting. The thrum of fervour and passion slowly building with each touch.

Gentle and delicate – discovering the shape and taste of one another's mouths.

Draco felt Harry sink backwards onto the bed and sank down with him. They both shuffled their way up the bed, still kissing.

'You, um, want to start taking our clothes off?' Harry mumbled with a note of urgency after a few minutes. His hands were sliding across Draco's back and grasping the hem of his shirt. Draco's back was slick with sweat and he happily noted that Harry didn't seem to care. In fact he was perspiring just as much as Draco - and Draco didn't care. He liked it.

'Yeah,' Draco exhaled heavily, answering Harry's question.

Harry's fingers slipped under and across his skin and Draco felt giddy. He sat up abruptly as did Harry and they quickly shed their clothes – stopping once they reached their boxers. Draco fingered his waistband uncertainly as he took in the sight of Harry's bare chest. Harry lay back on the bed, his head sinking into Draco's pillow - his lips curling in an encouraging soft smile. Draco felt his heartbeat ease a little and stretched himself out next to Harry.

Harry tugged at his arm, gripping his shoulder gently. He looked into Draco's eyes and said, 'lay on top of me.' His voice was husky and Draco liked to think it had thickened with desire.

'I'll squash you,' Draco replied with a smile whilst continuing to fall deeper into the depths of Harry's eyes.

Harry grinned, 'no you won't.' And opened his legs, urging Draco to lie in between them.

Draco arranged himself in a way that kept his weight on his elbows and his chest rested on Harry's, the material of their boxers rubbing together over their thighs and hips. Draco couldn't help but moan at the delicious friction and was glad to hear Harry echo the same sentiment in a throaty groan. They had never been this close before and it was so exciting and new.

He ducked his head down joining his lips with Harry's once again, his fingers sinking into Harry's hair. Lying on top of Harry felt so good; Draco could not imagine why he hadn't jumped his 'friend' earlier.

He felt Harry slip his hands lower down his back, and his skin rippled in pleasure. He yelped into Harry's mouth in surprise as hot fingers slid under his waistband and over his bottom. His underwear was being lowered as he felt the cool air hit his skin. He enjoyed the newfound sensations of Harry's fingertips gliding over the curve of his arse, the top of his thighs...

Harry chuckled, his eyes crinkling as they regarded Draco, ' can't reach anymore.'

'Oh,' Draco grinned and lifted himself, quickly shoving them down with an impatient hand and throwing them onto the floor. He moved back, his knees on either side of Harry's legs. He was naked. And not embarrassed at all.

He clutched Harry's boxers in his hands and tugged them lower, gulping slightly as his eyes widened - staring at what he had just revealed. It wasn't as if he hadn't _seen_ Harry before. He had. But not like this. He shuffled to one side and drew the boxers off Harry's legs slowly, savouring the feel of Harry's skin under his fingers. He reached Harry's ankles and Harry let out a soft whimper. Draco smiled widely as he threw the boxers on the floor on top of his.

He closed his hangings around his bed – and then sat back on his heels. Looking at Harry lying on his bed. Naked. He wet his lips, and let his gaze fall to Harry's ankles and then slowly inch their way up Harry's legs. Harry's knees. Harry's left knee had a scar, which had never healed completely. His eyes moved up to Harry's thighs and he could hear Harry's laboured breath as his hot stare paused - and Harry parted his thighs slightly, moaning and biting his lip as Draco stared. And as he stared he felt himself become more and more aroused, and his hips twitched in desperate need of contact - with Harry.

His eyes swept up to Harry's chest and then settled on his face. Harry's lips were open and wet, his lower lip shining. He was panting silently and his eyes had a covetous hungry look. Draco felt his heart twist and he knew that he had never seen anything as beautiful as Harry in all his life.

He smiled and Harry smiled back, his eyes closing slightly as his chest rose with each breath he took. Draco felt his mouth go dry and swiftly lowered himself - as Harry opened his legs wider, giving Draco room to settle there once more. He groaned as his torso met with Harry's, his legs brushing against Harry's - the shock of their bare skin pressed together; it all made his mind woozy.

'Are you all right?' he said, hardly recognising his own lust filled voice. He wanted to start rubbing or moving or squirming but held off until he heard Harry give his consent.

'Yes,' Harry groaned softly into his ear, 'are you?'

'Yeah,' Draco garbled, and Harry raised his left knee and brushed down the side of Draco's thigh, his leg then stretching out and the back of his ankle caressing Draco's right calf. Up and down. The small movement was making Draco crazy and he kissed Harry's lips in a way of distraction, as his lower regions rapidly grew interested in their activities. By the feel of it, so were Harry's.

He rocked his body slowly over Harry's as he dragged his lips over Harry's chin, his neck. His mouth moved further down, dipping and kissing – till his hot wet lips reached Harry's chest. Harry mewled softly, as Draco sucked and licked. He groaned loudly then, arching up into Draco's body, lightly scraping Draco's back with his short nails. They both groaned in unison and Harry moved his hips up, rubbing against Draco.

The pleasure was building higher and higher and Draco felt the keening ache as their bodies crushed together. He was burning up and he could feel the sweat prickle over his skin as he gripped Harry tighter to him - feeling Harry's warm breath on him. He concentrated on all the wonderful feelings that were building up in him. Harry's gasps and moans were exciting Draco to the point where he stopped thinking and just focused on Harry's sounds and his impending climax.

Their caresses grew bolder and more determined as they nipped and touched each other. Harry's hands running over Draco's body, Draco pressing down onto him. Grinding and arching over one another, their breath coming out in hitches. Draco quickly joined his lips with Harry's as he felt his heart race, his blood quicken; his movements frenzied.

He was so close. From the noises Harry was making he was close too. A few seconds later as a result of their enthusiastic endeavours – they both came hard and fast crying out into one another mouths.

Draco felt his body shudder and he gasped Harry's name - as his face pressed into his pillow, next to Harry. He let himself slump onto Harry's chest, his heart thumping so heavily he was sure it had grown in size. Harry's arms tightened across his back, holding him close.

Both their bodies were covered in a fine sheen of sweat and the stickiness on their stomachs, felt good. Good to Draco. He moved his face to the side and licked Harry's cheek before kissing the wet swirl he had made. Harry sighed and they both hauled in deep, steadying breaths.

'Are you ok?' Harry rasped, wetting his lips. His eyes closed as Draco stared at his lashes drunkenly.

'Yeah…' Draco tried to get his breath back so he could speak. 'Are you?'

'Yeah,' Harry whispered – his eyes still closed.

Draco buried his face into Harry's neck and licked his skin, tasting the softness and salty tanginess. Harry let out a soft moan and opened his eyes and Draco lifted his face and looked at him. Taking in the green eyes that were dazed - and so open and trusting that he felt his heart somersault. Draco couldn't resist a small kiss and brushed one lightly on Harry's chin.

'That didn't feel weird at all,' he said, words somehow seeming too ordinary after what they had just shared.

'No it didn't,' Harry smiled and it was almost a shy smile and Draco grinned at him both amused and touched.

'I want to do this again.' He said, his left arm curving around Harry's body. 'Do you?'

'Yes,' Harry replied with conviction. Draco sighed content and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. 'Hey?' Harry piped up as he stroked his way down Draco's back and rubbed over his bottom. 'Do you think this qualifies us as ''lovers''?'

'Lovers?' Draco snickered.

'Yeah,' Harry laughed.

'Lovers?' Draco chortled, 'well if you want.'

Harry looked at him fervently, 'do you want?'

'Yeah,' Draco said sincerely, once again lifting his eyes and meeting Harry's. 'You?'

'Definitely. You all right with that?'

'_Yes,_' Draco smiled kissing him soundly.

'So we can carry on like this?' Harry asked sounding concerned. 'You don't care about other people and what they'll say?' He frowned a little bit and Draco thought it was ridiculous for Harry to be worried, as there was nothing to worry about at all. Draco wouldn't let anyone come between them or ruin anything for them.

'Yes, I want to carry on like this.' He said firmly in an assuring voice. 'No, I don't care what others will say.' Draco moved off of Harry slightly so he could look into his face properly. 'So then that's settled then.' He beamed at Harry and broke off into a cheeky grin. 'It felt amazing didn't it?'

'Yeah,' Harry agreed. 'Much better than wanking off yourself or actually even better than anyone else really…' he tinkered off and Draco realised that he thought that too. Of course he thought that too.

'So we're friends who are like, lovers?'

'Lovers…' Draco chuckled again. 'That word is too funny.' He caught Harry's tender gaze and smiled softly, 'but yeah we're friends who are lovers who love each other and _are_ attracted to one another…'

'So you and me together?'

'Yeah you and me.'

Harry chewed at his lip, 'this can work out…'

'Yes, definitely,' Draco soothed kissing his forehead.

'You and me,' Harry smiled.

'Yes, Harry. You and me - together. '

Harry kissed his cheek and he turned and caught Harry's lips with his own.

'You were going to move in with us anyway after school, so we'd always be together,' he said as he played with Harry's hair - thinking how he now had the freedom to touch and caress Harry any way he wanted. That made him feel rather gleeful. Crossing the boundaries of friendship had been well worth the risk.

'But this scenario is even better.' Harry spoke happily.

'Yeah, I think so,' Draco confirmed.

'What will you tell your parents?'

Draco hugged Harry tightly to him. He _always_ got what he wanted, he thought blissfully. He had wanted Harry for the longest time, and now he had him.

Aloud he said, '_we'll_ tell my parents it started _with a kiss_...'

**_The End_**

----

See? I can write happy stuff! I'm not all about angst and swords and blood! :o)


End file.
